


Glitter on the Floor

by ryry_peaches



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: David's beautiful store is compromised.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Glitter on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late but rules don't matter to me. Enjoy!

"Hey, Patrick?"

"Yes, David?" Patrick appears from the back room with a box in his hands to find David depositing both their drinks from the cafe on the counter.

"Why is there glitter all over my store?"

"Oh." Patrick laughs. "The Christmas ornaments we ordered from Kate came in, and I've been organizing them in the back per your spreadsheet, and they kind of shed everywhere."

"It's October."

Patrick laughs at David, coming around the counter to kiss him on the cheek before sipping his tea. "Thank you for this. And yeah, they come in October so we can display them for sale in November."

"No, I know, but…" David casts a glare around them. "There's glitter all over our store."

"If you hate it this much now, imagine how you'll feel when they're actually out for display." Patrick chuckles, trying to put his arm around David.

David stiffly allows it. "You're making fun of me when I am distraught. Patrick. There is common craft glitter in the Himalayan cat hair scarves."

Patrick fake-pouts at him, mocking. "How will you ever survive?"

David half-smiles, because Patrick's teasing brings it out in him. "I might not, actually."

"Mmkay. Well. I am going to go finish putting away the new inventory, and you can clean up all the glitter, and then we won't have to worry about it for another month. Okay?"

David watches Patrick disappear back into the bowels of the back room for a second, and then goes into full cleaning mode. He collects a sweater brush and tape roll and goes to work on all the knitwear in the store, and by the time that's done he's finished a whole soft jazz playlist and is feeling a lot calmer about all of this…glitter in his store. He runs the sweater brush over his own shirt and then wets a microfiber cloth for the shelves.

By the time the store is glitter-free, and swept and dusted and shined, David feels calmer, relaxed. It's like when his space is put right, he can feel right inside.

"Looks good, David," Patrick says, appearing once again from the back room. "Not a single spec of glitter left in this place, I don't think."

David levels him with his most serious look. "Patrick?"

"Mhm?"

"I might not make it through the winter."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm on tumblr @loveburnsbrighter


End file.
